


Working for a Living

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Waiters & Waitresses, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du freundest dich mit Tom an, als er in einem Café arbeitet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for a Living

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Working for a Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653508) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Es war deine erste Woche in London, die du ganz auf dich alleine gestellt warst. Die letzte Woche hattest du mit Freunden verbracht, aber sie waren zurück in ihre Heimat in den Norden gegangen und nun warst du alleine. Von London war es eine weite strecke zu der kleinen Heimatstadt in der du in Amerika gelebt hattest. Ein paar mal warst du schon fast zusammengebrochen, und nach hause gegangen, aber du hattest deinen Eltern erzählt, dass du es hier schaffen würdest, und verdammt noch mal, du würdest dafür sorgen, dass du recht behieltest.

Es passierte an dem Tag, an dem du fast in Tränen aufgelöst und bereit warst, deine Sachen zu packen, und wieder nach Amerika zu gehen. Du gingst in ein kleines Café, in dem du bereits mit deinen Freunden einige Male gewesen warst, und setztest dich in eine Ecke, bekämpftest die Tränen, und versagtest. Du verstecktest dich hinter deiner Karte, und weintest leise, versuchtest keine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken.

„Sind Sie okay?“ fragte jemand. Du senktest vorsichtig die Karte, um einen Blick auf die Person zu werfen, die mit dir gesprochen hatte. Er hatte einen Kopf voller lockiger Haare, und sah nicht viel älter aus als du. Du griffst nach einer Serviette, die auf dem Tisch lag, und wischtest dir über die Augen.

„Ähm … ja …“ sagtest du, „Tut mir leid,“ er lächelte dich warm an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich Ihnen eine Tasse Tee bringen würde?“ fragte er. Du warst dabei ihm zu sagen, dass dir einfaches Wasser reichen würde, aber er war schon gegangen. Du seufztest und konzentriertest dich wieder auf die Karte. Bald kam er zurück und stellte die Tasse vor dir ab.

„Danke,“ meintest du sanft. Er lächelte dich an.

„Ich weiß, wie solche Tage sein können,“ sagte er, „Ich bin Tom.“

„Y/N,“ erwidertest du, und schütteltest seine Hand.

„Nun, ich muss wieder an die Arbeit,“ meinte er, „Es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen,“ dann ging er. Du lächeltest, fühltest dich besser als du dich gefühlt hattest, als du zum ersten Mal hier aufgetaucht warst. Du trankst deinen Tee aus und ließest Tom ein großzügiges Trinkgeld da. Du warst froh, dass jemand in deiner Familie an deinen Traum glaubte, denn sonst wärst du jetzt nicht genau hier in London, und auch nicht in der Lage, ihm ein Trinkgeld zu geben. Du hofftest, ihn erneut zu sehen, bevor du das Café verließt, aber er war mit einem anderen Kunden beschäftigt.

…

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, biss du es schafftest, deinen Weg wieder in das kleine Café zu lenken. Du warst die ganze Woche mit Meetings beschäftigt gewesen. Irgendjemand hatte dein Buch gelesen, welches du im Internet verkauft hattest, und es begann sich besser zu verkaufen. Nicht so gut, wie Stephen King odr James Patterson hätten verkaufen können, aber eine doch ziemlich anständige Menge, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass die einzigen Personen, denen du eine Kopie gegeben hattest zu deiner Familie gehörten. Du setztest dich an deinen Tisch in der Ecke, und beobachtetest die Menschen außerhalb des Fensters.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich sie wieder sehen würde,“ sagte Tom, als er sich dir näherte. Du lächeltest ihn an.

„Sorry, ich war beschäftigt,“ sagtest du. Er lächelte zurück.

„Was kann ich Ihnen heute bringen?“ wollte er wissen.

„Ein Latte wäre nicht schlecht,“ sagtest du, „Vielen Dank.“ er lächelte dich an, und ging, um dir deinen Kaffee zu bringen. Du sahst wieder aus dem Fenster. Recht bald kam Tom zurück, mit einem Latte, bei dem ein Schmetterling in den Schaum gezeichnet worden war. Du sahst zu ihm auf. Er grinste nur und ging, bevor du ihn fragen konntest, ob er es gemalt hatte. Lächelnd nahmst du einen Schluck.

Er war der beste Latte, den du seit einer ganzen Weile gehabt hattest.

…

Die nächsten Monate brachte Tom dir Latte Macchiato mit niedlichen kleinen Bildern zu deinem Tisch, und du redetest die ganze Zeit. Er war ein lächelnder Ball voller Sonnenschein und er hielt dich davon ab, wieder nach Amerika zu gehen. Dann, an einem Tag, kam er mit einem breiteren Lächeln zu dir, als jemals zuvor.

„Y/N! Stell dir vor!“

„Was?“ fragtest du.

„Ich habe meine erste große Rolle bekommen!“ meinte er fröhlich. Deine Augen weiteten sich. Du standest auf, und umarmtest ihn.

„Tom, das ist wunderbar!“ sagtest du, „Ich freue mich so für dich!“

„Danke Y/N.“ sagte Tom, und erwiderte die Umarmung, „Ich habe eine Frage an dich.“

„Und die wäre?“ wolltest du wissen. Er reichte dir eine Eintrittskarte.

„Würdest du kommen, und in der ersten Reihe Sitzen, um mein Glücksbringer zu sein?“ fragte er. Deine Augen trübten sich, und du nahmst das Ticket.

„Natürlich,“ sagtest du, „Es wäre mir eine Ehre.“ Er lächelte und küsste deine Wange, bevor er sich von seiner Schürze trennte, und ging.

…

Von da an warst du jedes mal wenn du konntest für Tom da. Er nahm dich immer zu Filmpremieren mit, und dann wurde er zu Loki, und du dachtest, dass er keine Zeit mehr für dich haben würde, aber als du ein Bestseller Autor wurdest, und eine Signierstunde abhieltest, warst du geschockt Tom als ersten in der Reihe stehen zu sehen. Aber es gab schon etwas, was du in sein Buch schreiben konntest.

_**Würdest du mit mir ausgehen?** _


End file.
